Weirder Things Have Happened-Season One
by sylverwolf666
Summary: What if Harry didn't know he was a potter, let alone a wizard? In depth summary inside!
1. pre-story info

Ok so i talked about this on my main story harry potter and the family of misfits i posted the rules there and will do so again here. the first chapter will be up post haste. hope you like it.

* * *

rules:

Harry Potter/Batman The animated series X-over

Must live in Gotham

Dursley's must take Harry to America when he is five

Must get stuck in America

-Must be adopted by one of the sides (hero or villain)

1: Light side harry must fight Voldemort

2: Dark side harry must try to take over Britain

-Harry must be able control his magic but is unaware of what it is until he gets his Hogwarts letter

-It must be a harry multi pairing (at least one from each universe)

-Must have Ron bashing

-Dumbledore bashing optional

-Must have allied snape

-Must be slytherin or gryffindor

-Harry must say "weirder things have happened" at least once in the story

-Has to be a smart harry (skills of your choice)

* * *

weirder things have happened

When Vernon makes the mistake of striking harry in front of the queen of Gotham, the Dursley's suddenly find themselves on the wrong end of the villain's baseball bat. The now guardian-less harry potter is swiftly adopted by the king and queen of Gotham, Joker and Harley Quinn. Growing up unaware of his magic but oddly attuned to it, he wreaks havoc on Gotham with his parents. By the time his Hogwarts letter arrives, the Harry that they expect is long dead. He is now Harry James Napier-Quinzel, Prince of Gotham.

* * *

Ok so, as i'm writing chapter two the enormity of this challenge hit me. as a result a breakdown was needed.

Warning! breakdown spoils future episodes!

Season one: before and during year one- harry turns Hogwarts upside down/ makes the decision to take over the wizarding world

Season two: before and during year two- harry goes hunting for the chamber, intent on taking on the beast just because he could.

Season three: before and during year three- harry helps his godfather escape and learns valuable information because of it

Season four: before and during year four- after trying and failing to get his name in the goblet harry is surprised when he is elected as a fourth champion.

Season five: before and during year five- discovering the order of the phoenix after Voldemort Resurrection he plans to destroy it, making taking over Britain easier.

Season six: before and during year six- finally enacting his ability to take over Hogwarts (as he learned in season three) harry entrusts the schools well being to his girlfriend's (as he almost always does)

Season seven: before and during year seven- finishing his school years he picks out an island to build his army and castle on.

Season eight: harry fights to take over Britain

Season nine: after successfully capturing both sides of Britain harry builds up a force to take over the world culminating in him fighting the justice league

Season ten: harry is the overruler of the entire world, magic and muggle but somehow the insane clown prince is a great and thoughtful leader. Haha jk it's all his wife's.

tbc?

please keep in mind each season will be fifteen chapters or more but also that this is only a estimate.


	2. Episode 1: Cold Hearted Killer

welcome to chapter one of my new fic. this one is much longer and probably more descriptive than the chapters in my other fic. i am still working on harry potter and the family of misfits but with the second one i am unsure how long chapters will take as i get used to the new schedule. bear with me and enjoy!

disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or batman the animated series, all i own are the depraved thoughts in my head and the OC's.

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Vernon Dursley towered over the black haired, green eyed, five year old named Freak. At least that's what he thought his name was.  
After all, that was the only word ever associated with his presence. well except perhaps "work". Freak had arrived in Gotham city with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley the night before. He was unsure why Uncle Vernon was angry this time, but it had never boded well for him in the past so he was naturally quite anxious.  
"Explain to me Freak, why you decided you were allowed to place your suitcase on Dudley's bed?" The small child's eyes widened as the tattered, duct-taped, backpack that was his "suitcase" was thrown to the floor in front of him, he hadn't seen it since the plane and had assumed it was lost during the flight.  
The pig-faced grin on his cousin's face was a dead giveaway as to how it had gotten on his bed. Thinking quickly freak lowered his head and lied.  
"i was going to go get it in a minute, i'm sorry Uncle Vernon." In a flash he was flying across the room from the force of Vernon's heavy arm colliding with his small chest.  
Pain rippled through him as he struggled to stand again. anger warring with and eventually winning out over his fear, a heavy heat began to pool in the deepest part of his core. sweat beaded along his brow as the air seemed to thicken, an almost tangible force snapping through the small living room.

a Bright white light suddenly shone from him, golden tendrils made from some kind of crackling energy whipped around the little figure lashing out at any perceived threat. the light filled their moderately sized two bedroom apartment, bright enough to catch the attention of a strangely dressed woman outside.  
she had pretty blue eyes covered by a black domino mask and her hair was blonde, not that you could tell through her black/red one piece motley and cowl. Her name was Harley Quinn, Queen of Gotham.

Jumping onto the little balcony with ease, Harley peered in the window to see a tiny boy surrounded by a white light. On the other end of the room a very fat child lay sprawled on top of a stick like woman.  
Pinned to the wall by some unseen force, the largest man she had ever seen was screaming in fear. oddly enough no sound could be heard through the glass. The whale of a man quickly lost consciousness and slumped to the floor.  
the light increased tenfold, causing Harley to look away as the child vanished behind the now blinding light.  
as quickly as it had appeared, it faded and his startlingly green eyes opened. He looked to the window and Harley quickly ducked out of sight. Confident he hadn't seen her, she stole away, already making plans to follow the strange boy.

When the Dursley's woke the next day none of them remembered the previous nights events.  
Freak, on the other hand, did and he reveled in it.  
Vernon had a deal to make so the family spent the day in the city, buttering up the client. As they explored Gotham, Freak began to lag behind. Lack of food over the past few years had made him small, and made him get tired easy.  
Vernon's nasty wife, Petunia, stalked back intending to drag the boy forward. He, however refused to be hurt again. Focusing on the feeling from the previous night he summoned the strange power and asked it to burn his aunt. Fear and fury crossed her face as pain suddenly laced her hand, bright red scorch marks marring her skin while the boy was perfectly fine.

A self satisfied smirk crossed the five year old's face for a moment until his uncle's hand struck him again, this time across his face.  
Meanwhile atop a nearby roof, a wild eyed Harley stalked the family. No one, not even the strange kid, noticed her tailing them. If they had, they might have turned tail and fled back to the "safety" of the apartment. As it was, they did not and that was how she liked it.  
What she didn't like was abuse, as ironic as that sounds. And right now everything about this situation pissed her off. Steeling her nerves she forced herself to wait until they returned to the apartment. For now he was holding his own it seemed.  
As she continued to watch the horror grew and she had a hard time not jumping to his rescue right then and there.

Back down on the street many passersby had stopped to stare in outrage, even the client Vernon was trying to land was looking at him in disgust. Vernon began shouting about disobedient kids, desperately trying to placate the angry people.  
He didn't need to bother as Freak once again unleashed the power inside him. The white light returned for just an instant and this time everyone simply forgot.  
Petunia picked up freak with a vacant expression and everyone went about their business, wide eyed and uncharacteristically happy.  
Harley Quinn stood in shock for moment trying to process it. Shaking her head she followed them once more.  
Finally after what felt like hours to the bloodthirsty villain the family bid the client farewell and made their way to the apartment. smiling wickedly, she set her plan in action.

Far above the lobby that the unsuspecting family just entered, on the 5th floor, in room 47, three large goons waited for the family to return. Harley was once again on the balcony, waiting to enter and win over the boy.

Freak contemplated what had happened in front of the bakery, whatever this power was it didn't seem to be going away.  
he had been shocked when his horse-faced aunt had actually carried him around for a good chunk of the day.  
to test the limits of his ability, he had coerced his uncle to buy him some food at a local hamburger shop and he was eager to try it. as a result he snuck into the "broken" elevator, he was seen by the wizened doorman but knowing the owner had only closed the elevator so that Vernon Dursley would have to use the stairs, he pointedly ignored it.  
leaving the elevator Freak entered the room before everyone else but he stopped dead at the sight of three large men standing in the room. One stepped forward and picked up Freak, placing him behind them.  
he set his food down on a table then he carefully moved around the intruders, placing himself beside the window instead. From his new spot he watched as his relatives entered, one after the other.

petunia, being the fittest, entered not long after he had. she was quickly restrained by one of the goons and put in the other room.  
many tense minutes later the beach ball like boy arrived. after he too was restrained and moved the goons resumed waiting for the real offender.  
finally a good ten minutes later Vernon arrived, panting and sweating, yelling about suing the apartment building for putting them on the top floor and then daring to have the elevator out of use.

Snickering in amusement, Freak thought about how he had used the elevator to get here. Suddenly the window opened and Freak was pulled out onto the balcony by a blonde haired woman. she smiled gently, well he thought it must be what she thought was gentle but it looked more like a grimace to Freak.  
Although freak reckoned he should be afraid of this woman with a large mallet on her back, instead he felt quite the opposite. the woman was what he imagined a real guardian would be like.  
Call it a gut feeling or intuition, well whatever you call it, All it took was that little grimace like smile and freak decided he would not go back with his stupid relatives. Even if he had to make them go away.  
Harley tried her best to look friendly, but unfortunately friendly was not a part of her forte.  
however the little kid surprised her by smiling brightly before launching himself at her. thankfully she had tons of practice at catching kids and managed to not drop her new charge.  
"my name is Harley, whats your's kid?" she asked him after a moment.

looking up into the woman's face he mumbled the only reply he could think of. "Freak."  
meanwhile inside Vernon had been tied up, none too gently. he had multiple purple lumps on his head and was bleeding from a shallow cut on his temple.  
after the unsatisfactory response from the kid who believed his name was freak, Harley decided to go to the source and ask the woman.  
entering the hotel room she sat her charge on the couch, she ignored the pile that was Vernon in favor of entering the room where the wife and son were bound. they were shivering in fear, Dark satisfaction swam through the villain  
"listen here and listen good, i want any and all information on your black haired son."

petunia looked like someone had flung her into icy water "he is not my son!" she hissed venomously, suddenly spitting mad at the accusation. "that freak is the son of my freak sister and her freak husband, they got blown up and strapped us with that headache!" Harley glared at petunia, quick as flash her hand struck the still shouting woman effectively shutting her up. getting in the woman's face Harley whispered dangerously  
"he is not your problem anymore, i want his name and any important information."

the stunned woman began muttering to herself, something about that freaky magic school guy. suddenly she went quiet and looked at Harley  
"his name is harry and he is five, he comes from a world of magic, good luck with him." she then went silent and still, obviously done talking. having the information she wanted Harley returned to harry, her newest charge.  
she had two other orphaned charges, twelve year old Jakob and seven year old Allie. Mistah J doesn't mind her penchant for rescuing kids since they all grow up and join the ranks.  
seeing her charge pissed off and glowing again, Harley wondered what set him off. then it became apparent he was listening to the conversation  
"she knew my name all along?" he demanded despite already knowing the answer.  
"harry listen my child, you will have your chance to deal justice back at HQ, for now you need to calm down and put away your powers."

since discovering his ability the night before he had found out that it came when called if he focused enough, and then he discovered it could be put away in much the same way. closing his eyes he coaxed the wild tendrils of whatever this was back into the recesses it had been summoned from. closing the metaphorical lid of the metaphorical box that housed the ability harry opened his eyes and looked up at his guardian.  
"where will i live miss Quinn?" Harley looked distinctly horrified at the formal way the kid spoke. "first off harry, don't call me miss. call me Harley or Quinn. Second, you'll live at HQ with the joker and i, plus my other two charges."  
harry looked excited but nervous "other kids? are they like my cousin?"  
"i don't know your cousin well but my charges are always happy little menaces, they make me so proud. and you will too once we get some meat on your bones, and teach you to be the kind of person who fights the good guys alongside his adopted parents." Harley's eyes went so some far off place as she fantasized about when harry was older. perhaps he would be the child joker chose as his heir.  
seeing that his guardian was in her own little world harry wandered around the room. there on a table sat the meal he had been so excited for. looking at the long ago forgotten meal, harry decided to eat it anyway. pulling out the large burger his eyes widened, giving him a comical bug eyed look. tentatively he took a small bite, even cold it tasted way better than the stale bread crusts and vegetable scraps he was usually fed. tossing the wrapper to the side he rapidly ate half the burger before his extremely shrunken stomach began to hurt.  
he didn't notice that Harley came out of her reverie in time to see his reaction to food.  
if the psycho villain hadn't already been planning the Dursley's death, she would have begun so with relish.

after harry had wrapped up the remainder and put it back in the bag he wandered into the room Dudley was meant to sleep in. out of sheer boredom the small child began rummaging through Dudley's stuff.  
inside the large suitcase he found at least a hundred toys Dudley hadn't ever even touched, along with a dozen boxes of various sugary snacks. no clothing or practical things in sight.  
Harley leaned on the door-frame watching as harry picked through the toys and tried one of the snacks. smiling delightedly Harley spoke  
"great idea harry, well take their stuff back to HQ with us. Jakob and Allie will love these things too." Looking curiously at his guardian harry closed the suitcase  
"wont they need their stuff back in Britain?" shaking her head Harley lifted the surprisingly heavy suitcase, dragging it to one of the goons.  
"take that to the van when it arrives."  
looking at the other two she ordered them to get anything else of value or interest. turning back to harry she scooped up the feather-light boy  
"And no they wont need it back in Britain, because they wont make it back to Britain."  
looking into the blue eyes of Harley, his pseudo mother, he realized what she meant.  
"they wont live to see the next sunrise will they?" he asked, not with any hint of sadness but with clear curiosity.  
Harley nodded her head in agreement, shifting harry slightly she lifted a very tattered, very duct-taped backpack with hardly anything inside into his view.  
"this is only one example of why your wretched relatives don't deserve to live." harry merely ruffled his hair in a contemplative gesture before resting his head once more on Harley. wondering what her charge was thinking about she went to ask him but Poison Ivy popped her head through the window, rolling her eyes in exasperation "another one?" ivy acted irritated at Harley's antics, but inside she loved helping out with the kids. Not able to have her own, Harley's charges were the next best thing. Harry's head popped up at the new voice, alarm warring with curiosity. glancing up at Harley he saw her grinning at the red haired woman, a matching grin on her face. Poison Ivy peered closely at the wary child in her best-friends arms.  
"hello there kid, i'm poison ivy. Jakob and Allie call me aunt ivy, so you can too." the boys eyes brightened and he smiled shyly  
"my names harry." straightening up ivy flipped her long hair over her shoulder, flashing a dazzling smile she made her way back to the window  
"nice to meet you harry, your vans here by the way Quinn." nodding to ivy, Harley whispered for harry to hold on tight.  
jumping through the window the acrobatic villain hopped from balcony to balcony, laughing hysterically as ivy screamed after her "show-off!"  
harry's eyes were open wide, wonder shining in his green eyes as Harley made her own path to the van. the three goons took far longer to arrive, wrestling the lump of lard that was Vernon down the narrow metal steps was no easy feat.  
halfway down harry got impatient so he opened the box that contained his powers, he then lifted the body of his uncle straight into the van. smiling in satisfaction he closed the box and within a few minutes the group of goons piled into the van and Harley sped off like a jet, weaving through the other cars and taking every turn as wide as possible.  
Harley and harry were laughing heartily while the goons were stone-faced in the back. the three Dursley's were screaming through their gags but no one paid them any attention.  
one wild ride later, an ecstatic harry hopped out of the van. grinning widely he once again launched himself into Harley's arms. she happily carried harry inside the old factory that was serving as HQ, assured that the goons would get the punching bags ready downstairs. said goons were already dragging the still screaming Dursley's out of the van and down a set of steps that vanished into murky darkness.

atop the roof stood a single figure with green hair, the many voices inside his head yelling at him to do a thousand different things. turning away from the sight of the girl who was somehow simultaneously the best and worst part of his life he vanished inside. inside, Harley's brats ran around being the kids they were. Joker was equally amused and disgusted with the display of innocence these little terrors were currently displaying.  
"Harley has a new charge with her, why don't you two menaces go introduce yourselves?" nodding quickly the two kids ran off in the direction of the entrance, their excited shouts still clearly audible. Shaking his head Joker closed the door to the room he'd claimed.  
even still the muffled greetings of the new kid could be heard. a knock sounded on his door and without waiting for an answer Harley Quinn strode in, smiling widely. answering her grin with one of his own the joker greeted his queen. "what a lovely afternoon isn't it Harl?" he watched as she analyzed his sentence, smirking inwardly at how alike they were.

Harley knocked on the jokers door and promptly walked in. after he had greeted her she stood still for a brief second, figuring out the jokers mood. deciding he was in a good mood she cleared her thoughts  
"I've brought in a new charge, his name is harry. he has these powers, i think you should see what he can do." the jokers eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled the scrawny boy clinging to Harley earlier.  
"he can't be any older than Allie, besides we have no prisoners. the last one died earlier this morning." Harley gave a slight giggle and shushed the joker.  
"the boys relatives are downstairs getting prepped as we speak." shrugging his shoulders the insane clown made his way to the basement. Harley scooped up harry, intent on him being there for this. entering the basement the sounds of pained screams and delighted laughter were already echoing around the dimly lit space.

in the middle of the room stood the three Dursley's, each shackled to poles embedded in the cement floor. Joker had used duct-tape to affix joy buzzers to each of the Dursley's, the electricity coursing through them making their limbs move sporadically.  
Harry's eyes widened as he realized he was expected to watch. he wasn't against their deaths, in fact he would probably enjoy it. some would say five was too young to be experiencing something like this, but Harry reckoned his innocence was long gone given how he reacted to his newfound powers. this suspicion was only reinforced as harry simply held on tighter giggling slightly every now and then. half an hour after strapping the joy buzzers on, joker finally got bored of their screams. ripping the tape and joy buzzers off forcefully joker beckoned Harley forward, indicating it was her turn.  
putting harry down she reached behind her, drawing the huge mallet she began twisting it for the sole purpose of letting the Dursley's see the various blood splatters. without warning she hefted the heavy mallet forward, straight into Vernon's left shoulder. the sound of bones shattering echoed in harry's ears as he watched, engrossed in the sight before him.  
Vernon began screaming in pain all over again, the shoulder joint had been completely separated from everything else. while most large chunks of bone had been reduced to powder, a few smaller pieces survived the smack from the mallet. the surprisingly undamaged skin was the only thing keeping the useless limb attached and as a result, every so often the pieces of bone would push against the skin as everything shifted. this shifting was creating grotesque looking patterns on the stretchy skin of Vernon Dursley's arm.  
harry found himself committing each pattern to memory, intent on remembering every bit of this. smiling in satisfaction at her handy work she turned her attention to the woman. swinging much lower the mallet connected with petunias thin, bony knees.  
once again the initial explosion of broken bone is deafening to harry, but in an addictive kind of way. petunia drops, shattered knees unable to hold her weight.  
her arms straining under the sudden weight and with each passing second that weight only got heavier.  
The force of her fall had been so strong that the skin around her shoulders had pulled tight, muscles underneath bunching and un-bunching in an attempt to relieve the tension. looking at the large boy that was cowering silently, Harley decided this was the time to give harry his first lesson in being a villain.

looking at her charge she placed the mallet on the floor.  
"harry, unleash your ability." she stated simply. green eyes closed and seconds latter the invisible force rose up from the boy. The joker looked at the scrawny kid incredulously.  
"now, pick up the mallet." Harley instructed again. harry lifted his right hand and the massive mallet flew into it, practically weightless thanks to his ability's. giving a final instruction Harley whispered in his ear  
"a villain always enacts revenge on those who wrong them. make the punishment fit the crime. later, they will be killed, for now learn how it feels to take revenge my child. starting with the one who hit you."

with that thought in mind the five year old boy directed his ability's to whip around the dead eyed Dursley's, making them flinch and begin struggling again. Narrowing his eyes at Vernon he though about how to make the punishment fit the crime.  
nodding his head decisively he shoved his hand forward using his ability's to wield Harley's mallet, directing it to Vernon's large chest. the mallet hit with an almighty thump, all air driven out of the fat man.  
before the man could recover harry jerked his hand again, this time aiming for Vernon's cheekbone. this particular hit was less than half the power of the first one and even still the sound was thunderous. Vernon's head whipped to the side violently, a massive crack could be heard and Vernon fell limp, un-moving in the shackles.  
harry's ability faded from the room and the mallet dropped to the floor with a thud. walking up to his dead uncle harry examined the body with a detached interest.  
A part of him was rebelling at the idea that he had just killed, while the larger part was celebrating the passing of such a vile man.  
Suddenly very angry that Vernon had gotten away with so little punishment his ability came back with a vengeance, ignoring the mallet all together the ability went for the other prisoners. the second the crackling energy touched them they collapsed into fits, screaming horribly.

no one was quite sure how long harry tortured the two of them but when he grew bored his ability retreated.  
all at once it surged forward, tinged with a green light that looked exactly like harry's eyes. none of the prisoners moved now. joker and Harley stared at harry in amazement. like waking up from a dream harry turned to Harley wearily "i'm really tired." he stated, a yawn punctuating the sentence. picking him up she took him to a room and laid him to rest.  
the air above harry rippled before turning into the face of an old crone, mother magic herself. she smiled at the recent turn of events her gift had caused. while the path he would undoubtedly lead now was dark and dangerous, it gave more opportunity than any other timeline she had viewed. Magic looked forward to seeing what Harry accomplished.


	3. Episode 2: A Walk Down Memory Lane

If you haven't run screaming after last episode, congratulations, you are probably crazy. But hey, so am i! So without further ado, here comes chapter two.

so this took way longer than i would have liked and i don't really like the ending but i felt the need to publish it anyway since you all have waited so long.

I don't own harry potter or batman the animated series.

~Sylverwolf666

* * *

Episode two: A Walk Down Memory Lane

Present- June 1 1990

Five years had passed since the fateful day Harry learned a valuable lesson, a lesson in death. In that time he had changed drastically, both mentally and physically.  
Outwardly, he became a happy healthy child. On the inside his dark streak only grew. he had been adopted by the villain duo and as a result his hair developed two colored streaks, one bright red and one a poisonous green. He preferred to keep his hair a little on the longer side so it was constantly flopping into his face. many people underestimated him as a result, this, was exactly the effect he wanted.  
He was cautious, not quite as bad as he had once been but the distrust of strangers hadn't yet left him. At the same time his mind sharpened, the natural intelligence blossoming into a quite sadistic mindset under the tutelage of Joker, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy.

Flashback- June 15 1985

"Again!" Harley shouted at her tired charge, shaking his head Harry once again performed the acrobatics sequence he had started mastering two weeks ago.  
He landed the first ten jumps no problem, grabbing a hold of the rings bolted to the ceiling he performed a series of flips in the air before attempting to land on the next platform.  
His right foot slipped off the platform as he landed, like it had done every other time he tried to do the sequence. Toppling to the ground Harry got up, frustration evident on his face.  
"Again." Harley stated once more, much softer this time. running at the step Harry once again attempted the course, falling off embarrassingly quickly.  
"try using your ability to keep you balanced, at least until you get a little healthier." she suggested after he had fallen twice more. nodding at his caretaker/teacher he opened the "box", unleashing the power within.  
The first try with his ability was a complete disaster, accidentally putting too much power behind the jump he ended up vaulting over six platforms before crashing to the mat below. Laughing lightly he stood and went back to the starting position. Staring determinedly he ran at the first platform, pushing off the short step he braced for the landing that never came.  
Opening his eyes he saw that he was flying through the air, unhindered by the laws of gravity. It took Harry a few seconds more to realize he could control this "flight" by directing his ability wherever he wanted to go. Wondering if this would include spaces many rooms away he thought of the roof and suddenly found himself floating a few inches above it. Laughing gleefully he thought of Harley's training room and found himself in the padded room once more, hovering a few feet away from a shocked but thoughtful Harley Quinn.  
Dropping to the ground again he turned to the acrobatics setup, a wide smile plastered on his face. Leaping from platform to platform, using his ability, he was possibly even more graceful than Harley herself. smiling in satisfaction she dismissed Harry, already planning to tell The Joker what just happened.

Present- June 1 1990

Even after that discovery Joker refused to let the five year old help on heists, stating that despite his inclinations to the darkness he was still to young to fight the hero's.  
By the time harry had turned seven however he was tired of waiting, so he hatched a plan...

Flashback- September 21 1987

Harry was up to something, Harley just knew it. despite his constant reassurance, she was still suspicious of the powerful young boy whom she considered her son.  
As luck would have it, she was entirely right to be suspicious of him, seeing as Harry had his own plans for that nights heist. Earlier that morning harry sat in some unused room of the HQ, testing what he could and couldn't do with his ability. By pure chance, as it always seemed to happen, He discovered he could use his ability to hide himself in a sense. it couldn't hide him completely, but enough that he could move forward with his plan to prove himself to the joker that night rather than in a few months as he had originally planned.

smiling in satisfaction the seven year old villain in the making left the room. searching out his "siblings" he entertained himself by watching them be the kids they were. being far more mature mentally he wasn't interested in the things they were.  
Allie was always trying to get him to play as jakob was now fourteen and had long since grown bored of acting like a kid but didn't want to upset Allie. sighing dramatically harry plastered on a childish smile and proceeded to pretend he was interested in playing house with the eight year old.  
jakob smiled gratefully, quietly sneaking away to do whatever it was fourteen year old boys do. several hours and a dozen cups of fake tea later harry was finally liberated of his duty by Harley ordering her charges to bed. waiting patiently in his room for midnight to roll around harry thought over his plan, making sure it was bold enough to get through to the very stubborn joker but not so bold that he couldn't pull it off.

Later that night

The joker had just stopped the van outside the targeted business, a well known jewel shop that often dealt with very high priced jewels. the goal, as always, was to cause as much mayhem before help arrived. once reinforcements were called, the real fun would begin.  
looking at each other, the joker and Harley Quinn shared a wild looking smile, shaking Gotham up was their favorite pastime after all. Unbeknownst to either villain, Harry sat silently behind them, cloaked from sight by his ability.

getting out of the car each villain slunk off in opposite directions, both heading for the shop. becoming visible harry followed the path joker had taken, hoping to show off to him more than Harley. calling on his ability he rose into the air, landing on the roof silently. watching as the joker prowled outside, attaching bombs meant to make noise at best and a decent sized explosion at worst. they were a new creation, a temperamental mix of chemicals that was unpredictable in what it would do. knowing how much mayhem they would cause he grinned, filing the trick away for later use.  
deciding to put phase two into action he moved away from the joker. unleashing his ability and allowing it to hide him once more, he snuck into the building. moving through the many glass cases he headed for the large vault that housed the more expensive jewels. he wasn't really interested in them, but he wanted to prove he could, something that would quickly become a bad habit of his.  
Standing in front of the thick metal door he smiled and tried to go through the door. shocked when it didn't work he thought of the next best thing.  
directing his ability to unlock the vault door he heard a soft click and watched as it opened slightly. slipping through he looked around the dim room, looking through tons of high priced jewels he searched for the ones he was after.

eyeing a ornate wooden box in a glass case at the other end of the vault, he walked over and unlocked the lock with his ability. inside, sat the deceptively light wooden box. harry picked up the box and opened it like he had the case. the box was lined with deep blue velvet. nestled into the velvet was ten different expensive stones. running his hands over the prized jewels that were in Gotham for an exhibit harry picked them up and pocketed them.  
pulling out ten very ordinary looking pebbles harry directed his ability to make them look like the expensive gems. placing the fakes back in the box and replacing the box harry left the vault, re-locking everything on his way out. harry then left, instantly teleporting himself to his room back at HQ.

the next morning

harry woke bright and early, a maniacal grin stretching across his face. in a little while he would tell joker and Harley what he did, hopefully proving to the joker once and for all that he could be of use.  
even more however he hoped they would agree to officially adopt him, thus making him heir to the empire they have built. a half hour later the van came screaming to a stop outside. the joker came through the door, anger and worry pouring of him.  
jakob, who had been standing near the door jumped and vanished into his room obviously terrified of the joker when he was like this.  
anxiety filled harry as he realized Harley wasn't entering anytime soon. "joker?" he called hoping to find out what happened.  
the jokers eyes snapped to the spunky kid, narrowing them in annoyance as the voices screamed at him to strike down the target.  
"what do you want" he snapped, patience practically nonexistent.  
"wheres Harley?" harry asked, caution at the jokers anger warring with worry for his caretaker.  
the joker simply snarled and spoke a single word. "Arkham."  
realization and then anger appeared on the kids face. joker looked at him before remembering harry's ability.  
"you can go get her!" he pretty much demanded. shaking his head harry explained how he found out that he can only teleport to places he had been before, as he had tested it more that morning.

Suddenly, an idea hit harry, running out of HQ harry teleported back to the jewel shop where cleanup crews were still removing rubble from the decimated building.  
seeing one person pick up the box he smiled at their obvious relief. rushing forward he used his ability to shove the guy, causing him to fly back several feet.  
unfortunately for the worker he landed on an exposed length of re-bar, the re-bar sunk through his abdominal cavity effectively skewering the poor man.  
several screams could be heard as harry grabbed the box of "expensive jewels" and dashed off down a random street. as expected, mere minutes later the black knight could be seen racing after the child. a twenty minute chase ensued, in which harry did his best to slow batman down without stopping him completely. harry decided it was more difficult to NOT beat him than it would be to beat the vigilante.  
finally harry let batman catch him, after all he had a plan to enact.

after restraining the child batman looked in the box. ensuring the gems were there and intact batman turned to the child  
"what was the purpose of stealing these?" looking the vigilante in the eye, making him distinctly uncomfortable, harry responded with the jokers favorite line. "to cause mayhem."  
upon thinking a bit more he answered again "and they would fetch a pretty penny on the black market." shaking his head angrily batman glared at nothing in particular. he'd known the joker took in children sometimes, but never had he used them for his sick version of fun.

"i'm taking you to Arkham where they doctors can hopefully fix your mind" batman said decidedly. putting the child in his bat-mobile batman drove to Arkham and admitted him.  
after batman left with the jewels harry cooperated for all of ten seconds, whipping his ability around he knocked everyone out before running down the nearest hall in search of Harley Quinn.  
encountering dozens of guards harry knocked them out, trying to keep from killing. not because he felt bad about it but because he wanted his visit to fly under the radar, mostly. even still a few were suspiciously motionless after he hit them with the ability. finally after searching most of the asylum he found Harley's cell.

"mistah J? is that you already?" Harley called from behind the steel door of her solitary confinement cell.  
"close miss Quinn." harry responded, grinning as she huffed in annoyance  
"I've told you before harry, Don't call me miss! that being said, get me outta here kid!"

hearing her shuffle about he focused on the door, forcing it open with his ability. a horrific metal screech filled the air as the door opened despite the lock.  
after a minute or two the lock gave and the door flew into the wall. smiling at her charge Harley scooped him up after the door opened.  
"you couldn't have just unlocked it?" laying his head on Harley's shoulder he laughed  
"yeah but that was more of a challenge. lets get back before joker guts one of the others." without thinking harry teleported back to HQ. shock filled him as he realized it transported Harley too, who was now looking at him in astonishment.  
"well that changes things" they both said before breaking out laughing.

joker heard their laughter and entered the room, anger simmering in his eyes. suddenly remembering how he left harry smiled sheepishly "i had to go get Harley like you asked."  
rolling his eyes the joker smiled ever so slightly, angry at being left out of the loop but relieved that Harley was free again. "so tell me how you did it."  
smiling brightly harry explained the entire ludicrous tale, starting from the heist the night before. by the end of his tale both villains were staring at the boy in shock, as was fast becoming the norm.  
"now will you let me help on heists?" he asked hope coloring his tone. the joker was having a hard time finding a reason the boy shouldn't join them on heists.  
"i see no reason as to why you shouldn't, you have many useful skills for a seven year old."  
grinning widely he nodded his head.

becoming uncharacteristically nervous harry looked to the joker, hesitant to speak his mind. looking at her charge Harley asked him what was wrong. Steeling his nerves harry finally said what had been on his mind  
"i want you guys to adopt me, like officially." Harley loved the idea, as she had thought of harry as her son for months now. Joker on the other hand looked thoughtful. Harry was young, strong and loyal, a fine heir for the king and queen of Gotham. joker had always assumed he would end up dead and he had hoped for the joker legacy to live on, as a memory or otherwise he didn't care.  
"give it a few months kid, i have to know you can work with us as well as you work alone. accepting the jokers logic harry vowed to work well in a team. unbeknownst to the villainous trio, a certain fourteen year old glared at the seven year old. in Jakob's mind harry had taken what was his, the attention and favor of their villain caretakers.

February 17 1988

in the five months since harry joined the duo, batman had grown increasingly frustrated by his inability to capture them. since his first meeting with the child villain batman had struggled to keep up with the suddenly untouchable trio. carnage and fires dotted the Gotham city skyline, more so than in years past that is.

even now they were wreaking havoc on the streets, the telltale blasts echoing across the rooftops to batman's tired ears. getting in the bat-mobile he raced towards the sound, the sight that greeted him was chaos.  
people were running in fear, bombs and the boys odd ability destroying buildings and even people.  
focusing on the joker batman prepared to leap into the fray. before the vigilante could do anything however, the boy had whirled around, eyes zeroing in on batman with laser focus.  
batman was sure he hadn't blinked but one second the boy was standing alone, the next he was beside Harley Quinn and then seconds later the boy and Quinn stood next to Joker. A shimmery shield covered the three, energy crackling from the terrifying boy.

Minutes before Batman's arrival

harry laughed loudly as the people ran in fear, he swung his ability around like a lasso watching gleefully as the masses tripped over the invisible force.  
the joker stood to the side, not really participating as he watched harry.  
the kid had passed every test the joker gave him, even beating Harley in hand to hand combat without the aid of his ability.

confident in his assessment, the joker had finally agreed to the adoption. joker absentmindedly threw a bomb into the crowd watching as dozens of people ran for cover, many failing to make it.  
the ones that didn't make it soon began reacting to the deadly joker gas as a result. turning away from the doomed people he saw harry blast some poor fellow apart.  
without warning Harry whipped around, eyes focusing on some point behind the joker. he vanished, appearing beside first Harley and then the Joker. after putting up a mostly transparent protective dome Harry shouted at the previously unnoticed batman "leave my parents alone!"  
as soon as he had said this, the golden light that had accompanied his ability years before returned. when it faded, harry looked and felt much the same. however one glaring difference showed, his hair now sported two vibrant strips, one on either side of his head.  
One looked like he had dipped his hair in blood, the color quite similar to the red of Harley's suit. the other was more reminiscent of the acid green tones favored by the joker.  
A large explosion suddenly rocked the earth and debris began falling, crushing anyone standing too close. batman struggled to find the villains among the ensuing panic and by the time the dust had settled, the villains were already long gone.  
A large crater, deep enough to expose the pipelines below, stretched from the patch of ground the "family" had been standing on to the buildings on either side of the street. hearing sirens in the distance batman decided to search for the chaotic trio, despite every previous search turning up nothing. several hours later an exhausted batman was forced to admit defeat, once again, after no discernible trace of their whereabouts could be found.

back at HQ

the trio of grinning villains appeared in the entry of their headquarters.  
Allie, ever the fan girl, stood waiting. her eyes widened as she saw the color now decorating harry's hair.  
smiling she bounced around, practically a younger version of Harley. seeing the similarities between Allie and his mom Harry smiled back, placating the adoring girl who then wandered off.  
the three parted ways, harry heading to his room. the room was as sparse as ever, the plain cot looked quite uncomfortable and harry found himself wishing for a bed. a soft pop sounded throughout the room and a simple twin bed appeared along the farthest wall. getting excited harry thought about a big chest, like the kinds pirates used and watched in awe as it appeared at the end of the bed. opening the trunk harry placed his trophies inside. locking it to keep his treasure safe, harry laid down on the bed and swiftly fell asleep.

Harry spent the next few weeks furnishing all the rooms. the kids and adults alike were thrilled to sleep on such comfortable beds. despite the bloody lifestyle he led, or perhaps because of it, harry was completely happy for the first time in his decidedly short life. but discontent ran deep within the house, from a most unexpected source. Jakob, ever the good big brother, had suddenly started being uncharacteristically mean to both harry and Allie. the insults rolled off harry, but Allie was another matter entirely. despite being raised by ruthless killers she was untouched by the darkness that had consumed harry and as a result she was often reduced to tears because of Jakob's callous remarks. The first bit of bitterness bled into the sweet girls soul, effectively starting her transformation into a villain. A month after the remarks started Allie joined harry in the training room.

April 9 1988

Allie walked into Harry's training room, eyes roving over the machines. Since becoming the heir he had decked out an empty room with tools to challenge his physical strength and his ability. Harry glanced at Allie, choosing to ignore her presence in favor of pummeling his punching bag. The petite girl sucked in a breath and summoned her courage. "I want you to train me in the ways of villainy." Harry's assault on the bag halted as he absorbed the words. "Why?" he asked he was more than willing to teach her, provided her reasoning was sound. Glad he hadn't turned her away immediately she thought about his question "because it's expected of me, eventually at least, why not start early.'' Harry scoffed at that "because unlike me, you have no extra protections, you wouldn't last a second in a fight against a hero at this age. No, you can wait until you are an adult just like jakob." to his surprise she seemed incensed at the mention of jakob "he's not waiting! He sneaks into Harley's training room every Friday.'' Allie hesitated, anxiety written across her face as she unconsciously rubbed the bruise on her arm. Harry noticed the chillingly familiar gesture and looked Allie in the eyes "what did he do?" he asked in a voice like ice, green eyes glowing with a deadly light. "It's not that bad. She said attempting to diffuse his anger. "Alisha don't make me tell mom, you know how she is with us." grimacing at the threat Allie reluctantly pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing a dark purple bruise in the shape of a hand-print "i caught him sneaking into the training room, he said if i told he would do much worse to me." if at all possible harry got even angrier, his control over his ability slipping slightly causing Allie to shiver at the sensation. "Harry, i don't want you to fight him or anything, just teach me how to defend myself if this ever happens again" the black haired boy deflated, nodding his head in acceptance "alright, i'll teach you what i can."

Five months of training one day a week left Allie with a decent understanding of hand to hand combat as well as the basics with a knife. In short, she was confident she could hold her own against jakob should she need to. No one could have expected how soon she would need these skills.


	4. Episode 3: Severed Bonds

hey readers! hope you enjoy the chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman.

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Harry glanced up at the ceiling. he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong.  
he was sick with the flu and as a result his parents had gone on that days heist alone.

Allie was in the training room, practicing with the knife he had gifted her on her birthday. it was a wicked thing with a blade longer than harry's hand, Allie was ecstatic and had been practicing almost non stop with it since. Jakob on the other hand, had been growing more and more distant, anger and jealousy consuming the previously kind boy. Harry couldn't figure out what had sparked the change, often spending many hours of the night contemplating it.

coughing loudly Harry's ability blasted outward, a column of flame following it. sighing in frustration Harry closed his eyes, hoping for sleep.  
a sudden scream had his eyes flying open in alarm, bursting out of bed he raced towards the sound. he found himself in the training room, the same one Allie was supposed to be in. the sight he saw left his blood boiling in a way that had nothing to do with his fever. Jakob stood over a cowering Allie, blood dripping from a cut across her cheek. Jakob was holding the same knife Harry had given her, a sneer of contempt marring his face.  
"your precious Harry can't protect you Alisha, when The Joker and Harley see how much better I am he will be tossed to the curb like yesterday's lunch!" A rage Harry had not felt since he first killed swamped him, consuming all rational thought.

"is that so Jakob?" he spat, his ability whipping through the room. Jakob winced and stumbled away from Allie when a tendril of power whipped across his cheek, blood dripping from the newly acquired cut. dropping allies knife in shock jakob stared at harry in anger. Harry stepped closer to Jakob, fury mounting higher and higher.

"Let me make this clear, I am Harry Napier-Quinzel, Prince Of Gotham, Heir of the Joker and Harley Quinn and you, are nothing. A simple nobody orphan, and since you seem determined to fight someone younger than you...i challenge you to a duel, winner takes my title." jakob stared at harry in disbelief for a second before a large grin found its way onto his face.  
"challenge accepted!" Harry smiled a predatory smile and Jakob suddenly felt a twinge of doubt.  
"wonderful! Now to make this more interesting I won't use my ability, that would make it too easy." as if sensing his words the tangible force dissipated, leaving the room several degrees cooler. Harry strode over to the display case filled with knives, guns, and dozens of the joker's favorite toys. selecting the black handled knife he had gotten from the joker he flipped it between his fingers, showing it off in a dangerous but beautiful dance.  
"I don't usually use knives, i much prefer mums mallet, but this will have to do.'' Harry looked straight at Jakob, pinning him with the intense stare of his green eyes. That look made a small part of jakob want to curl up and die at that very moment but the bigger part drowned out that feeling with the intense hate he felt for the younger boy. Grabbing a knife of his own, not nearly as sharp or deadly looking but effective nonetheless jakob took stance not far from his opponent. The two squared off for a long time, Allie staring fearfully between them. Suddenly jakob took the first swing, aiming for Harry's stomach. The younger boy was fast and easily dodged the blow, darting forward he sunk the knife deep into Jakob's unprotected side. He howled in pain, ripping away from the sharp steel. The two circled each other, blood dotting the floor from Jakob's wound. He lunged forward, wincing as the movement stretched the cut and slid his own knife in between Harry's fingers, almost cutting one off. Much to Jakob's surprise harry didn't cry out like he had, instead he looked at the blood for a second before a look of unbridled fury filled his eyes. Slashing his knife in his opponents direction viciously, jakob was forced to jump back to avoid being gutted. Even then the attack landed, a large but shallow cut stretching across his stomach. Harry swiped his knife forward in Jakob's direction, again and again, forcing the older boy into a corner. he could have ended the fight right then, he had obviously won, and he planned to until jakob sneered down at him and spoke the words that would ultimately end his life.

"they'll never love you. who could love a **freak**?" Harry's eyes turned to steel, he threw away his knife and unleashed his ability. Jakob's eyes widened  
"you said you wouldn't use it!" he shouted fear showing in his eyes. harry simply ignored his shouting, with a wave of his hand jakob was pinned against the wall, held in place. turning away from the captive fourteen year old harry checked on Allie  
"are you ok?" he asked, gently he brushed his thumb over the cut on her cheek. nodding slightly she smiled shyly, a delicate blush dusting her face. a wisp of his ability followed the gentle movement, effectively healing the cut. a thin silvery line remained, the only evidence she had ever been injured. slowly, almost reverently, harry leaned in, whispering instructions to the wide eyed girl. a hard glint sharpened the innocent look as she listened to whatever harry was saying. unbeknownst to either child, Harry's ability was influencing her, not in any drastic way but enough to alter her mind. Allie was now, and always would be from this moment on, a loyal follower of harry. she would die for him...she would lie for him...but most of all she would kill for him. harry smiled at her, and gestured at the wicked knife.

"do it." he commanded. Grabbing the blade and then turning to the person she had considered a brother Allie smiled a smile that looked out of place on her normally sweet face. twisting the knife she giggled slightly, madness gleaming in her eyes as she watched the blade reflect the light. approaching the bound and scared boy she swung the knife around, the hilt resting snugly in her palm, the deadly blade pointing in an unwavering line at Jakob's exposed jugular. the tip dug into the soft flesh ever so slightly. with a deft flick of her wrist a thin line of blood welled up along his throat. the cut was too shallow to kill, but deep enough to sting like hell. a low wounded sound rumbled up Jakob's chest, his eyes roving around the room desperately.

All of a sudden Harry began coughing harshly, the sickness that ravaged his body making itself known despite the adrenaline running through his veins. The strain caused his ability to falter, freeing the captive boy. Jakob stumbled and seemed like he would bolt, but seconds later the fear was replaced with contempt "i told you he couldn't protect you" he spat before swinging the knife he still held. jakob aimed for the closest target, allies eyes widened as she saw the blade aiming for her neck with the intent to kill. one second she was staring death in the face and the next she was ducking around the incoming weapon, in a desperate attempt to stop Jakob she thrust the knife into his stomach, twisting it quite viciously for good measure. the knife clattered out of is hand and he dropped to his knees. harry gently pulled the shell shocked girl away from the dying boy.  
"I did that." she whispered. harry simply gave her a deadpan look "he tried to kill you, it was completely justified."  
"I killed him." she said seemingly oblivious to Harry's words.  
Getting irritated he shouted at her. "snap out of it Allie! if your gonna be a villian you cant show remorse, especially not for someone who tried to kill you mere seconds before!" at that her eyes focused, harry's ability once again rewiring her mind. the guilt left her eyes and in a manner similar to how harry reacted to his uncles death, Allie examined the now dead body of jakob, her brother in all but blood...her would have been killer.  
"he turned into such a jerk." she said in a contemplative voice. "what will harley and joker say." to both kids immense surprise harley herself answered that question  
"nothing, if he was foolish enough to cross harry and it got him killed then that was his fault." after hugging both kids she left the room but not before throwing one last statement over her shoulder  
"oh and clean up after yourselves." with a surge of his ability the body vanished, and appeared in some poor unfortunate souls basement. in a few weeks time the smell would drive the owner of said house to investigate and ultimately end up arrested for "his" crime.


	5. Episode 4: Magick Moste Evile

authors note: yes i'm aware Ilvermorny starts schooling a year later than Hogwarts but for the sake of my story they both begin when the child in question is eleven. just a note but i didn't bother to look up anything more than the age students start at and the houses, so any and all information besides the aforementioned is purely made up. Also, I know this took an absurd amount of time to get out, my apologies. hope you enjoy this chapter, Magick Moste Evile

P.s: i changed a part of the last chapter Severed Bonds so go check that out. (it's near the end)

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or batman the animated series

~SylverWolf666

* * *

Three strangely dressed men knocked on the door to the home of James W. Gordon. The sun had barely risen, illuminating their dark colored robes with early morning rays of sunlight. Gordon opened the door clad in a luxurious looking robe that screamed high class. His eyes roved over the three men with a suspicious gleam.  
"what do you want?" he all but barked at them. the tall brown haired man in the front began to speak  
"good morning commissioner gordon, were here to talk to your daughter about her schooling." he stated in a cheerful voice.  
"you won't be speaking to Barbra unless i say so. what about her schooling mr...you haven't given me your name.'' By now Gordon was highly suspicious of these characters and was debating slamming the door on them.  
"I do apologise commissioner, my name is Owen Pruitt, the care of magical creatures teacher at ilvermorny. My colleagues are Liam Rivers and Kaedyn Granger, history teacher and defense teacher respectively. we're here because your daughter has shown signs of magic and has been accepted to ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry." gordon stared dumbly at the three...wizards if their story was to be believed.  
"my daughter is no witch and i would like you to leave these premises immediately or I will call the cops!"  
"I don't think you understand commissioner, this is a great opportunity for her and the alternative is...not nice."  
"i don't care what you say! my barbara is no witch and i want you off my property!" With that James Gordon slammed the door locking it all while grumbling about crazy people. unbeknownst to him the man named rivers simply apparated into barbara gordon's bedroom and bound her magic.  
"Such a waste" he muttered. The laws were flawed, but significantly better than britains. Shaking his head he returned to his colleagues. As they prepared to head back to ilvermorny a huge magical disturbance rocked the area. Curious the three apparated to the center of the disturbance. There, they saw the most bizarre sight anyone of them had ever encountered.

Harry smiled at the carnage surrounding him, upturned cars blazed merrily in the background. bodies, broken and bloody, littered the streets as sirens blared in the distance. satisfied with his work he prepared to leave when three strangely dressed people appeared looking quite confused. The tallest person, who had a mop of fluffy brown hair was the first to notice ten year old harry. with his long hair tied back the strange scar on his forehead was plainly visible causing the strange man to pale dramatically. the man pointed Harry out to his friends who both did a double take before having what looked like a heated conversation betwixt the three of them. After a minute or two they walked over to the cautious boy  
"harry potter?" the tall brown haired man asked in a low voice. Harry glanced between them, curiosity warring with caution. Eventually he decided to humor them  
" i don't know a harry potter, i'm harry Napier-Quinzel. who are you?" they smiled  
"well hello harry we're from a school here in america. i'm Professor Pruitt, that's Professor River and that is Professor Granger." he pointed to the other two men with him, a short black haired man and a thin readhead.  
"would you mind telling us how you got that scar on your forehead?" reaching up to touch the jagged scar he'd had forever he shrugged his shoulders  
"sometime when i was a baby i guess, I've had it for as long as i can remember."  
"I think you're misinformed about your name then harry, tell me did you ever live with an aunt, uncle and cousin?" narrowing his eyes he nodded slowly  
"their not around anymore, and I've been adopted" "would you mind coming with us to make sure you truly are harry potter?" "What's in it for me if i do?" he asked in a matter of fact voice.  
"An education at the best magic school in america, probably an inheritance as well even if it would be a british one." Like his father before Harry had little use for money, but this magical education piqued the boy's interest.  
"Magic..is that what it's called?" he asked, staring at his hands in wonder. His "ability" finally had a name!  
"Yes the strange things that undoubtedly happen to you are called accidental magic.'' Harry chose not to tell them HIS magic wasn't so accidental.  
"Ok...i'll do what you want, but i have to tell my parents first." As if he had summoned them, which was possible after all, Harley and Joker appeared from the next street over. Glancing around cautiously harry hoped he wouldn't have to run, he was looking forward to actually learning what he could do rather than figuring it out by trial and error. If the wizards were put off by Harley and Joker's appearance's they hid it well.  
"There you are harry, didn't I say to stay nearby, you might be the best but your still my kid.'' Harley scolded, she didn't really care but the presence of unknown people had her erring on the side of caution.  
"Sorry mom, these guys are magic and so am i, apparently that's what my ability is actually called." Harry took a deep breath, excitement bubbling just under the surface of his eyes.  
"They want to make sure that I'm who they think I am. Can I go?" The villain parent's, who had had never restrained their son from doing things nodded a quick affirmation. Shortly after the group of wizards, and harry's parents apparated to the american branch of Gringotts.

the strange looking group landed perfectly, something that confused the three teachers. shaking off that oddness they walked up the the first available teller. if Harley, Joker or Harry were shocked by the short, warty goblin they too, hid it well.  
"hello we're here to verify the identity of this young wizard." the goblin, who looked decidedly bored, directed them in the direction of a department as harry passed under the sign he read the words inscribed on it. department of world records as he was ushered into an office by a different goblin he glanced around. halls with low to the ground ceilings opened up every few doors, harry could imagine that they led to a sprawling network that only the goblins could navigate. harry's need to prove himself reared its ugly head and with it came that all too familiar itch to do something just because he felt like proving he could. This habit was becoming his fatal flaw...not that he would ever admit that. focusing back in the room as to ignore the itch harry noticed that a wizened goblin was talking.  
"...and that is how the procedure will go." the goblin then turned to harry.  
"if you would." he gestured to a wicked sharp knife, harry''s favorite kind of knife, and a piece of extremely thick paper. shrugging his shoulders harry guessed, correctly i might add, that they needed blood. So Harry deftly sliced his palm open and let the blood pour onto the sheet. the goblin looked distinctly impressed  
"a little would have been fine, on another note you handle pain very well for someone of your age." Harry smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring  
"my aunt and uncle were cruel, that's why my parents adopted me." nodding sharply the goblin focused on the paper as it glowed a bright gold before words wrote themselves upon the paper

_this person is: Harry James Potter_

_aka- Harry Napier-Quinzel_

_Parents_

_James Fleamont Potter and Lily Jade Potter nee Evans (blood)_

_Harleen Quinzel and Jack Napier (adopted)_

_magical guardian_

_Sirius Black (incarcerated)_

_Remus Lupin (ineligible)_

_Peter Pettigrew (deceased)_

_Frank Longbottom and Alice Longbottom nee Fortescue (incapacitated)_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (default)_

_inheritances_

_heir of house potter: inherited from blood father James Fleamont Potter_

_heir of house gryffindor: inherited from blood father James Fleamont Potter_

_heir of house peverell: inherited from blood father James Fleamont Potter_

_heir of house Ravenclaw: inherited from blood mother Lily Jade Potter nee Evans_

_heir of house peverell: won by "right of conquest" from tom marvolo riddle jr. aka lord Voldemort_

_heir of house Slytherin: won by "right of conquest" from tom marvolo riddle jr. aka lord Voldemort_

_heir of house black: set to inherit upon Sirius Orion Black's death_

_Prince of Gotham: inherited from adopted parents harleen quinzel "harley quinn" and Jack Napier "The Joker"_

_Vaults_

_-Potter vaults_

_Trust fund: 100,000 galleons (50,000 more every semester until the completion of his schooling)_

_Main vault: 100,000,000+ galleons, potter family heirlooms_

_Emergency vault: 200,000 galleons, lily potter's "lost" trunk, the last painting commissioned of James and lily potter_

_-gryffindor vaults_

_Weapons vault: Godric's wand, Godric's armor, various swords, the sword of gryffindor (removed by Dumbledore)_

_Main vault: 908,463 galleons, last portrait of Godric gryffindor_

_-Peverell vault's_

_Ignotous's vaults: _

_Main vault: 105,249 galleons, the cloak of invisibility (removed by Dumbledore) _

_Hidden chamber in the vault: all of ignotous's notes on his research of death_

_Cadmus's vault's_

_Main vault: 95,000 galleons. The resurrection stone (removed by Ontairion Gaunt)_

_Hidden chamber in the vault: a muggle portrait of his beloved fiance_

_-Ravenclaw vault's_

_Weapons vault: Rowena's wand, Rowena's armor, assorted bows, Ravenclaws diadem (removed by Helena Ravenclaw)_

_Main vault: 746,953 galleons, last portrait of rowena ravenclaw_

_-Slytherin vaults_

_Weapons vault: Salazar's wand, Salazars armor, various swords. Slytherins locket (removed by Ontairion gaunt)_

_Main vault: 237.476 galleons, last portrait of Salazar Slytherin_

_-black vault_

_Main vault: 501,864 galleons, copy of the marauders map, letter to harry_

everyone stared at harry...who was taking the news that he was rich rather well.  
"now that i've been confirmed as harry potter, when do i start magic school?" Harley smiled widely and scooped him into a hug. professor Prewitt answered the question  
"semester begins in September on the seventh. you''ll need to visit horizont alley to get everything you need. this is the supplies list. would you like us to stick around while you get them?" shaking his head Harry thanked them. turning to the goblin harry asked to have some money pulled from his trust vault.  
"ill need your key for that i'm afraid."  
"who has my key, and is there any way around it?"  
"your magical guardian would have been entrusted with it...and that would be professor Dumbledore. as for getting around it, making a new key would work. we would need more blood though." nodding quickly harry cut his hand once more. almost a half hour later harry emerged from the bank with a sackful of money and a new key to his vault. smiling widely he raced out of the bank and headed out into the first magical community he would ever see.


	6. Episode 5: Horizont Alley

hey there, would you look at that...two uploads! don't get used to it though, this wont happen often. hope you like this chapter Horizont Alley

Disclaimer: i don't own harry Potter or Batman the animated series

~SylverWolf666

* * *

Harry stared in wonder at all the magical things surrounding him. dozens of shops filled to the brim with brooms, animals and the weird clothing wizards wore. glancing at the list Harry decided he wanted to get his wand first. dashing to the first wand shop he could find, Wolfe's Wands, Harry walked inside. The dimly lit room had a ceiling so tall that it vanished into shadows, shelves stretched from wall to wall. boxes, long and thin, filled the shelves in neat rows. looking around in wonder harry looked every bit the child he was. a tall man with brown hair that was prematurely grey walked out of a backroom. the man, presumably Mr. Wolfe, did a double take like most people seemed to do when they saw the eleven year old villain. He pulled himself together and smiled, although it seemed strained.

"harry potter. I expected you to be getting a British education."

"i'm sorry sir but how do you know my name?"

"multiple reasons, the main one being that you're a celebrity in Britain, where I am originally from. The other reason is I used to be friends with your parents."

"my blood parents?" Wolfe glanced at the two strangely dressed adults.

"yes your blood parents. anyway you're here for a wand not your backstory." Wolfe walked away dazedly. He pulled a dozen wands to start with, walking back over he handed Harry the first wand, a yew and unicorn hair. the wand seemed to fear him and refused to work, even in the slightest.

"hmm that's never happened before." Wolfe mused. He took the wand away and handed Harry the next one, blackthorn and phoenix feather. Harry somehow felt that the wand was insulted and it too refused to work. humming thoughtfully Wolfe handed him the next one. After what felt like a hundred wands Wolfe gave up on matching a wand with harry.

"Obviously this isn't working, why don't you wander the shop and if you feel a connection bring the wand back." nodding harry wandered off while Wolfe waited with Harley and joker. as he traversed the tall shelves he wondered how he would ever find a wand that matched...and what would happen if he couldn't. as he walked past the door into the back room he felt an incessant tug in what he now knew was his magic. following the pull he discovered a wand set apart from the rest, it was black and unlike most other wands, the base had been carved into a very detailed skull. two glittering rubies had been set into the eye sockets, Harry stared at the wand for a long time, eventually he heard movement behind him and whirled around to see Wolfe standing there, a contemplative look on his face.

"I created that wand with the intention that I would never sell it. it was meant to be art when i began, that wand is how i discovered my affinity for the craft. I believe you're the only one I would sell it to harry." harry stared at Wolfe for a second

"why do you seem familiar?" Wolfe looked surprised

"i wasn't sure you would remember me. what i didn't say when i said i was your...blood parents friend is that i was one of your fathers best friends. I was considered your uncle in all but blood." harry's eyes narrowed slightly

"I didn't like my uncle Vernon, why should I like you?"

"you don't have to, just give me the chance to be in your life."

"well why weren't you before, my uncle and aunt were horrible, if you were so close to my parents why couldn't i have lived with you?" Wolfe looked at harry sadly

"Unfortunately due to a condition I suffer from I was deemed an unfit guardian by the ministry. Dumbledore told me you were safe and that I should leave Britain completely. i realize now that i shouldn't have trusted him." harry thought over the information he had been given

"Ok, i live in Gotham so don't be surprised if i'm not what you expected."

"your all i have in this world, i wont care if your a mass murder in your spare time." harry laughed internally at how on the mark his "uncle" was...without even knowing it.

"the wand?" he asked with a smile, excitement once again bubbling over. nodding Wolfe unlocked the display case and handed Harry the wand. black and white sparks burst from the tip as Harry smiled at the rush of power.

"it's perfect!" harry crowed. Wolfe smiled

"blackthorn and the horn of a horned serpent 12 ½ inches with two ruby focus stones. probably the most powerful wand i'll ever make." Harry stared at the wand in a way that almost looked sadistic to Wolfe.

"one last thing, Harry, I would prefer if you used my real name...Remus Lupin." harry looked at him

"and i would prefer if you used my adopted name, Harry Napier-Quinzel." Remus nodded, a smile gracing his weathered features.

"I'm sure your parents are wondering what's taking so long, consider the wand a gift." Harry smiled, and for good measure, hugged Remus. Soon Harry was leaving the shop with his wand tucked away into the holster Remus insisted he get. glancing at the list again the family made their next stop at The Briefcase, a magical creatures shop run by a witch named Faun Scamander. the interior of the shop was split up into different climates for different creatures. wandering the little biomes, Harry looked at all kinds of creatures.

The one that caught his interest however was a very large cat that has an almost hypnotizing white pattern in the otherwise black fur. walking over to it Harry bent down. the massive cat looked at him with one eye closed as if debating something. the owner walked over to watch the interaction.

"That's hypnosis, she's terribly picky so don't be surprised if she doesn't like you. but to fauns astonishment hypnosis opened her other eye and meowed at Harry, purring as she got up to rub against the bars of her cage.

"I don't believe it, I assume you'll be wanting her then?" Harry nodded and faun opened the cage. hypnosis walked out and jumped into harry's arms purring the entire time

"just so you know hypnosis is a purebred kneazle so she's highly smart, will you be wanting the necessary equipment?" nodding once again he watched as faun bustled off to get the needed items. ten minutes later Harry walked out of the shop, a cat carrier housing hypnosis under his arm. A few hours later Harry took everyone home. He placed all of his new books, robes, quills, parchment, ect into his treasure chest, which now boasted separate compartments, one for his school stuff and one for his treasures. smiling in satisfaction he released hypnosis from her cage and watched her explore the hideout. pulling out his wand Harry smiled then waved it, thinking about what he wanted it to do, and was surprised when nothing happened. a bit disappointed Harry replaced his wand and went to bed.

Over the years Harry had been watched, and like always she appeared above him, her gentle face smiling down at the boy. she was the only one who knew, harry potter was destined to do great things...terrible yes...but great. like every time before she vanished and harry was still none the wiser.


	7. Episode 6: Off To Ilvermorny

hey everyone, so little hitch in the road...my computer charger broke and I'm now writing on my phone. good news is a replacement charger is on the way! you can hopefully expect one more chapter a day or so after this one. hope you enjoy this chapter Off To Ilvermorny

P.S.

Kronos797, my decision to add the joker is fueled by the fact that in this story, Harry is just as bad. I have several things planned for the joker, some good, some bad. he is, after all, a super villain with little to no rational thought processing. in this story he is a little bit more likeable since his relationship with Harley is indeed real. he does love her...he just doesn't have the capability to show it in a healthy way.

freaklover22, first of all I just wanna say that I love the name. secondly, hypnosis plays a minor role once harry gets his second familiar. hypnosis is more of his personal BS detector. Roselia (his second familiar) on the other hand is the one you'll be interested in :) and thirdly, after much research I deduced that much like Harry's middle name is his father's first, James's middle name would be his father's. as for Lily, I liked how it sounded lol.

thank you to everyone who has commented, it truly warms my heart to see people enjoying my work.

disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Batman the animated series

~SylverWolf666

* * *

The day had finally arrived, the day Harry had been looking forward to since he learned he was a wizard, his first train ride to ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had said goodbye to his parents at headquarters and set off to the station. The station was hidden inside a derelict and seemingly abandoned farmhouse on the outskirts of a town called bluebay. as he boarded the train he saw hundreds of kids, wizards and witches like him, and he smiled. for the first time he finally understood, he was no freak...he was magic!

After settling himself in an empty compartment he pulled out his charms book. After reading the introduction Harry glanced at the glossary. Harry arched an eyebrow at some of the spells. turning to page one harry read...

The levitation charm

incantation: wingardium leviosa

wand movement: swish and flick

Harry took a minute to memorize the moving picture demonstrating the wand movement before continuing.

uses: the levitation spell is used to levitate objects, animals and even people. a basic charm used regularly by many witches and wizards.

Harry pulled out his wand and, feeling quite foolish, waved his wand while speaking the words wingardium leviosa." in an instant hypnosis's empty cage floated into the air. Grinning from ear to ear he canceled the spell before just as quickly reapplying it to himself. He rose into the air just like he'd been doing since he figured out how to. Smiling in satisfaction he removed the spell and began reading again. Hypnosis simply stared at her eccentric human with her bright, intelligent blue eyes. Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed but eventually the door to his compartment opened, a bubbly black haired girl stood in the door.

"Everywhere else was full...may I sit here?" Now Harry was no fool and he could see through that excuse instantly. However knowing that hypnosis was adept at detecting bad people and she had yet to do anything Harry gave the girl a chance.

" Sure." Harry said shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his book.

"Thanks. My name's Arietti Lestrange." The name felt important to Harry in a way he couldn't understand, shaking off the feeling he glanced up at Lestrange and replied in a voice that caused her hair to stand on end

"Harry Potter. Better known as Harry Napier-Quinzel. Since it seems to be common practice to call people by their last name I would prefer you called me either Napier or Quinzel." lestrange seemed surprised but shook it off. if Harry hadn't been paying such close attention he very well would have missed the look all together.

"Well Quinzel, nice to meet you." She sat down and pulled out a book too... except her book was a highly advanced defense against the dark arts book with a suspiciously dark red stain on the cover.

"Nice book, where could I find a copy?" Now it was lestranges turn to smile and answer in a predatory tone that seemed so out of place on a eleven year old girl.

"you can't, this is a family book. I could let you borrow it...if the price was right."

Harry's eyes narrowed, he was used to being the one making trades, not taking them. but the book intrigued him and so he threw caution to the wind for the first time in his life.

"and what is your price miss lestrange?"

the predatory grin turned into an even darker smile as she bared her teeth in a way that made the eleven year old seem crazy.

"my terms are simple, I want out from under the thumb of my father. if he had it his way I would marry some stuffy pureblood when I come of age."

"And what can I do about that miss lestrange?"

"it's simple really."

and with that lestrange leaned close, whispering words into his ear. for two kids they were awfully grown up.

"that's it?" he asked in a dubious voice. nodding her head lestrange leaned back again picking up her book while Harry mulled over what she'd said. a few minutes later he spoke

"I accept your terms miss lestrange." smiling the first genuine smile he'd seen from her she stuck out her hand

"Under the circumstances Harry I think you should call me arietti" he took her hand and a bright flash of light exploded throughout the compartment. unbeknownst to Harry, he had just accepted his first of many marriage contracts.

The two sat in companionable silence as they read, every now and then one would ask the other a question and a short conversation would commence. Harry really enjoyed her company so he was a little disappointed when the train pulled into the station.

both students were already wearing their uniforms, having changed much earlier. The castle was huge, made of a black stone that seemed to both blend in and pop out of the fog that encompasses it. All at once the thick fog bank swirled away, revealing the entire structure, from it's pointed spires to it's huge elegant doors. Said doors opened to reveal a familiar face, Owen Pruitt, he smiled at the students before speaking

"first years congregate beside me while everyone else continues into the dining hall." Harry and Arreti, along with the other 98 first years, crowded together to the side...excitement and nervousness pervading the air among them. When the last students had filtered in the magnificent doors shut softly behind them. Beckoning the first years over professor Prewitt guided them to a side chamber

"soon you will be sorted into the house you will call home for the next seven years. Unlike our British counterpart we encourage inter house mingling and friendships. We look forward to seeing what each and every one of you are capable of. Now, without further ado let's get you sorted!"

The 100 first years filtered into the dining hall, identical looks of awe plastered on their faces, even Harry was impressed. White marble pillars stretched to the high dome ceiling, the flooring was dark and the walls were a kaleidoscope of colors. A short, blue haired first year spoke in a tone full of excitement.

"I read that this room is charmed to be different for every person who sees it!" Harry wondered if that was true. It certainly would explain why no one else seemed surprised by the walls. His attention was soon pulled to a large crest just below the table where the staff sat. Four creatures were inscribed on the floor, two on either side of the crest. A horned serpent, a giant bird, a six legged cat and a short humanoid figure. A tall man in dark green robes stood up and began to speak.

"hello students new and old! I am Professor Agilbert Fontaine, better known as headmaster of Ilvermorny. Now before I go boring everyone, let the sorting commence!. In a moment professor Pruitt will call the first years in alphabetical order, one by one you'll stand on the Ilvermorny crest. When a house has chosen you the crystal embedded in one of these depictions will glow, the horned serpent, the Thunderbird, the wampus or the pukwudgie." As his short speech ended professor Pruitt stood and headmaster Fontaine sat down. Professor Pruitt unfurled a long roll of parchment and began to call out names. "Garret Abernathy" a gangly kid with a shock of golden-blonde hair stepped up to the crest, a few short minutes later the crystal held in the Thunderbird's talons glowed a brilliant white. As Abernathy walked to the farthest table the next student was called.

"Micheal Ayrit" who was swiftly claimed by the wampus carving. Harry tuned out after that, only tuning back in when he heard a name he knew "arreti Lestrange" Harry watched his friend stand on the crest, she was calm whereas the others had looked slightly nervous. Seconds after she stepped on the crest the crystal for the horned serpent glowed brightly and Arreti went and sat down.

"Rayn Montague" went to pukwudgie and finally it was Harry's turn. He heard the professor call his name and saw him smile, no one recognized his name and therefore no one recognized him. He stood on the crest wondering how this all worked. Harry saw a giant horned snake flash before his eyes and deduced by the bright glow to his right that he'd been chosen by said serpent. Sitting down next to Arreti he smiled and waited for the sorting to finish. Finally the last kid

"lyrah zilch" and went to Thunderbird and headmaster Fontaine stood once more

"what a happy day this is! Sortings are always my favorite part of the year. Without further ado let's eat!" All at once a magnificent feast appeared on each of the tables. Harry's eyes nearly bugged out of his head

"I never thought about doing that." He whispered to himself. Arreti, who was sitting right next to him heard and asked

"never thought about doing what?" Harry glanced at her debating on whether to let her in on his secret. Finally he decided that if he was to one day marry her he should start trusting her now. He leaned close and whispered in her ear.

"My magic is...more developed than most people my age. And I was saying I had never tried making food using my magic." Arreti stared at him for a moment before nodding

"you're the boy who lived. It makes sense you'd be different." Smiling at her they returned to their food. Eventually everyone had eaten and the headmaster bid them goodnight. At once the four houses rose and headed out the door. As Harry passed, a black haired boy from pukwudgie stared at him. He seemed to size Harry up before recognition lit up his eyes. He looked away and Harry was left feeling very uncomfortable. He was a villain...one who hated when he was at a disadvantage.

After a short trek through the castle they arrived at the North tower, home of the horned serpent dormitory.


	8. Episode 7: What's up with Dumbledore

Hello everyone, and welcome to this long needed episode, what's up with Dumbledore.

P.S: My apologies that its quite short.

Review responses

I really enjoyed responding to you guys, so every chapter i'll respond to as many as i can without taking away from my work. I will be responding to positive and negative reviews.

Honestly: first off, you are my first negative review so congratulations... Assuming you even continued my story welcome to chapter seven. As for your actual comment, illiterate people shouldn't post fics...thanks for your opinion. However, the answer to your problem is simple. Don't read. If you didn't, great. If you did, don't leave potentially damaging remarks. You never know what another person is going through.

Sincerely, the writer who loves what she does.

Skylarhollow: thanks for the chapter… and i thank you for commenting. Even the simple ones make me want to keep going, so thank you or your support

James Birdsong: Good two chapters...not sure which two you're referring to lol but thank you nonetheless

Freaklover22: ah yes my biggest fan lol. I'm so happy you're still enjoying my work. As for the black haired boy...i love your suggestion. I can confirm one HP character will have mage sight, and now that you've put the thought in my head our mysterious kid may have it too. He is indeed related to Harry, just not as closely as your thinking. As for the sorting, how i described it is how it's actually done. I found it interesting and I hope I did it justice. Thanks for your continued support

disclaimer: i don't own harry potter or batman the animated series

~sylverwolf666

* * *

Leaving harry on the doorstep of number four privet drive was surprisingly simple despite Mcgonagall's appearance. Smiling at his good fortune Dumbledore apparated away, all the while sucking on a lemon drop. unbeknownst to him.. Mother Magic was watching, and she was not happy. tiny blood red Sparks popped off near the sleeping child, who woke up, his shining green eyes staring at the lights in wonder. the little lights emanated from a tall, imposing figure who was staring down at him with the darkest black eyes the little boy had ever seen. her hair was a shimmery silver, like she had dipped the strands in liquid moonlight. she was middle aged, slightly wrinkled but she also exuded an aura of ultimate power. she brushed one alabaster finger over Harry's scar and his eyes fluttered shut as he fell asleep once more. Mother Magic smiled, Harry was the most promising child she had ever met. with a regretful glance at the sleeping babe she left.

A few years later

When Harry was five years old the strangest thing happened, the wards surrounding his muggle home collapsed in a magical inferno, no traces of the house were left. the occupants were presumed dead despite the lack of bodies found. The plot was eventually rebuilt and sold off...but all owners left shortly after telling tales of a malevolent force that terrorized them. After a search revealed a remnant of magic that seemed angry in nature Dumbledore made the assumption that the last Potter wasn't dead after all. However try as he may the supposed leader of the light, headmaster Albus Dumbledore, could not locate the missing Potter. It was as if he had simply ...vanished.

Years and years of fruitless search left the once cocky headmaster extremely worried. All his plans, carefully laid out years prior, were falling apart because of one stupid child who couldn't stay where he was put. In all his ranting, it never occurred to Dumbledore that children, just like adults, didn't like to be controlled. Some said he had lost his mind, others said he never had one. But the one thing that everyone agreed on, Dumbledore was a mess these days.

a familiar figure smiled in satisfaction at dumbledore's anxiety, yes mother Magic enjoyed watching the corrupt leader struggle. after all his mistakes she had no patience for him anymore. what a shame it was to her, dumbledore would have been a great wizard had he not strayed. as Dumbledore paced and paced around his office Mother Magic popped out of existence once more.

The day Harry starts at Ilvermorny

Dumbledore paced in a circle, anxiety pouring off the normally composed man. Harry hadn't gotten a letter because the book couldn't locate him. All signs said he was dead, but dumbledore just knew that he couldn't be. And so he paced, all at once an alarm sounded, the book had managed to track his magical signature. Right there clear as day were the words... Harry James Potter, commonly referred to as Harry Napier-Quinzel,

Ilvermorny school of witchcraft and wizardry

Mount Greylock, Massachusetts

Horned serpents dorm room

Dumbledore read over the address a dozen times, of course they had never found him! No one had thought to look in America... although Dumbledore would never admit he has specifically told them not to. Dumbledore had assumed there was no chance of Harry being in America, he was British born and the dursleys had been "convinced" to stay in Britain. It seemed like a cruel joke, his perfect weapon was in the hands of a rival ministry. Little did Dumbledore know Harry was indeed a weapon...but he belonged to no one.

In the following days dumbledore wasn't seen at feasts and people began wondering what was up with him. some assumed he was busy helping the ever incompetent Minister Fudge, others reckoned he had finally cracked. In actuality he was indeed working at the ministry, but not in the way people thought. he was in the midst of convincing fudge to send Hagrid to Ilvermorny. He wanted him to collect harry. naturally the bumbling fool was hesitant, surprisingly not at sending someone to America to basically steal a student but at who he wanted to send. dumbledore was unaware of this but fudge was no fool, he knew that Hagrid was so firmly in Dumbledore's pocket that he couldn't even think for himself. "I don't think M.C.U.S.A will be willing to let a half-breed collect a national icon like Potter. while I agree he needs a British education I must insist you send someone else, perhaps Snape?" Dumbledore was shocked speechless at that suggestion which Fudge took as an assent "that settles it then, snape will go collect harry potter. fudge ushered him out and secretly smiled at this turn of events. having harry in britain would be interesting...fudge had no idea how interesting things would get.

Snape was less than enthused at his task, his students were annoyed with his foul mood. Dumbledore was aghast that his carefully laid plan was blowing up in such epic proportions. Fudge was bursting with glee at one upping the great "leader of the light" Harry was blissfully ignorant of the scheming in britain. 

Everyone felt the chill of change.


End file.
